Justin's Alola Adventures
by Bricky
Summary: Justin's adventures in Alola, he first starts from the Johto Region living there for his first 10 years, but after a Team Rocket takeover and him not being an experienced trainer yet, he moves to another region, he loses his mother during his journey, he later lives in Alola, and plans to do the Island Challenges.


**If I ever upload this, this will be my first fanfic I've probably written, so it's gonna be bad, but I'm going to try to write the story like how Sun and Moon went, but with a little changes. So this is a story about a character named Justin (based off me and will be in first person), who moves to the Alola region for certain reasons. So….yeah….onto the story**

Chapter 1-The Move from Johto

One day in a nice warm summer day in New Bark Town, it was a normal day in Johto, I was about 3 months from starting his journey, and the day was going fine until I was listening to a broadcast from Radio Tower with these exact words, "Team Rocket had just taken over Olivine City!" Then I heard my mother coming upstairs to my room in a rush and I knew there wasn't good news.

As my mother walked into my room I remember her telling me, "JUSTIN, WE HAVE TO LEAVE JOHTO!"

"Why?" I said shocked.

"With Olivine City gone in the hands of Team Rocket, the fate of Johto is doomed now!" She replied angrily.

"Relax….please….I'm pretty sure the police will stop them in the next few days…" I tried talking in a relaxed tone.

"Well, we'll wait a few days before we decide if we're leaving or not." She said in a calm tone.

A few days passed and another urgent Radio Broadcast came up and said, "Ecruteak City has been captured, and Goldenrod City has been captured, none other than Team Rocket! Flee Johto while you can!"

"Pack your bags now!" Mother said in a demanding tone.

"B-but…." I tried to speak, but couldn't

"No buts, we're leaving by tomorrow so get packing!" She said looking more furious

I rushed up to my room and started packing all my important essentials, such as clothing, food, and camping supplies such as, a sleeping bag, a lighter, a rope, and a flashlight, and lastly I brought my PokeGear with me.

It took me about 3 hours to pack up everything, I was unable to bring my bed or tables, so I left the other things I was unable to bring back at the house.

By the time I went downstairs, my mother was ready and had 2 bags with her, and we were headed out.

As we went outside, Professor Elm stopped and asked us, "Where are you guys off to?"

My mother replied, "We are about to leave Johto."

Elm was curious, "Why's that?"

I replied, "Well... Johto is now pretty much taken over by Team Rocket…"

Elm seemed shocked at the news, not realizing what's been happening the past few days.

Elm was in shock, but quickly shrugged it off, "Come in quickly"

So I went into his lab along with my mother and Elm sent out 3 Pokemon from 3 Pokeballs.

Elm then explained,

"On the left is the Grass Type Chikorita, the middle is Cyndaquil, and on the right is Totodile, so which do you choose?"

I took a second to think, then said, "I choose Cyndaquil."

Elm nodded and gave me Cyndaquil's Pokeball, "Well I wish you luck on wherever you're going."

Elm then gave me two sets of two tickets, "These two should let you guys take a boat from Cherrygrove City to Olivine City, and the other two should take you to Kanto."

I took the passes and left the lab with my mother.

It took about an hour to get to Cherrygrove City, and it was finally night time. Later we waited an hour before the boat came, and we went to our cabins, and rested. The boat ride was another 3 hours.

The boat lands and we hear from a loudspeaker, "We have reached Olivine City, thank you for boarding with us tonight."

So we left the ship, and we had to move onto the next pier of Olivine City, which was located on the other side of the city, but there were Team Rocket Grunts patrolling the city, so it was hard strategizing our way there.

So we we're close to the Pier and later stopped by a Grunt, my mother distracted the grunts and told me, "Run to the pier now, go without me, and don't look back."

I ignored her orders, "No, I won't leave without you, I just can't…."

She then said, "Just go! You have to get out of here, even if it isn't without me."

Then a grunt was behind me and I ran to the Piers and gotten to the boat just in time.

I thought of having to leave my mother and tried not crying telling myself, "Everything….will….be….okay….."

My mother was captured afterwards, but I don't know what happened to her.

End of Chapter 1.

 **Yeah... I know this might had been bad or cringeworthy, but well… I'm new to this.**

 **Reviews would be nice, constructive criticism would be very helpful for this story.**

 **Well I don't know when Chapter 2 will be out.**


End file.
